gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Run the World (Girls)
Run the World (Girls) is a song featured in Asian F. Brittany is leading the performance with Santana singing some parts as well. Lyrics Brittany with the Girls: Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Brittany and Santana: Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques come at they neck, Disrespect us no they won't Brittany: Boy don't even try to touch this (Santana: Touch this) Boy this beat is crazy (Santana: Crazy) This is how they made me (Santana: Made me) Houston, Texas baby Brittany and Santana: This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later Brittany: I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you im so hood with this Brittany and Santana: Boy I'm just playing, come here baby Hope you still like me, if you pay me Brittany and Santana: My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Brittany with the Girls: Who run the world? Girls! x5 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Brittany and Santana with the girls: It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is You can't hold me I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque This goes out to all the women getting it in, Get on your grind To the other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Brittany: Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bare the children Then get back to business See, you better not play me Don't come here baby Hope you still like me if you pay me! Santana and Brittany: My persuasion can build a nation Endless powerOur love we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Who run the world? Girls! Brittany with the Girls: Who run the world? Girls! x Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 The Girls: Who are we? What we run? The world! Brittany: (Who run this motha? Yeah) Who are we? What we run? The world! Brittany: (Who run this motha?) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! Brittany: (Who run this motha? Yeah) Who are we? What we run? We run the world! Who run the world? Brittany: Girls! All Girls: Girls! Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right es:Run The World (Girls) Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs